<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamba Seyra by Chopper2456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717361">Mamba Seyra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456'>Chopper2456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha's Luck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the story of Alpha Anne Lister.  Modern day setting.  Alpha dick.  If that's not really your thing, feel free to just move along..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha's Luck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Item in the Bagging Area</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Returning with another update, I hope this latest instalment brings some light-hearted relief from all the madness going on in the world.</p><p>Work of fiction, just for kicks.  No offence intended to the memory of these two fabulous women.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By week 37, Ann was absolutely and thoroughly done with being pregnant!  She almost couldn’t remember what her feet and ankles looked like, never mind her foof!  She knew her time at the coffee shop was coming to a close, albeit for a short time at least. But still.  She relished her independence, and the social interaction that the café brought.  No doubt her late Mother would have had some disparaging remark to pass about wasting her expensive university education on a mere café job.  Yes she was a clever girl, but for Ann, quality of life and good mental health was far more important than struggling on and trying to make herself grow to love the career in Accountancy her Father had largely pushed her in to.  </p><p>Charlotte had absolutely insisted that Ann take thing easier, and work shorter shifts in the run up to the big event.  Anne, ever the diligent Alpha, couldn’t bear to be out of her sight for a moment longer than absolutely necessary.  She’d reshuffled her responsibilities at work, to ensure that she mostly just drove a desk, in the run-up to the birth of their first child.  As the expectant couple enjoyed a lazy Saturday morning cuddled on their favourite big chair, Anne stroked her Wife’s back gently.</p><p>Charlotte says she’s going to throw me a little party on Friday.  Will you be able to put your head round the door?  2pm I expect.</p><p>Yes darling, I’ll be there.</p><p>The banter flowed gently back and forth, the conversation came easily.  Ann could scarcely remember when they had shared a cross word, although fair to say Ann’s patience had been tried on occasion fairly recently.  But she’d put that down to hormones, and the fact that she felt like a beached whale, with her protruding baby bump and these damned stretch marks!  Anne repeatedly told her she was beautiful, usually as they lay in bed together, hugging and kissing softly.</p><p>The door bell rang, jarring them both from their blissful state.  Anne gently untangled herself from Ann’s warm grasp, and slunk off towards the door.  </p><p>Parcel for Miss Lister.  Sign here please.  Thanks darlin’</p><p>Anne looked the postman up and down with disdain; one of those scruffy courier drivers, who had no doubt driven down through the estate at breakneck speed (she was always berating drivers for taking the bend way too fast).  Who did he think he was, speaking to her like that?   A whiff of pungent, sweaty Alpha pheromones caught her senses, and in retaliation Anne quickly released acrid pheromones of her own.  The air around them both hung with a metallic sourness.</p><p>Piss off!</p><p>The delivery driver quickly turned on his heels and scuttled away.  Walking back inside, Anne mumbled under her breath at the sheer audacity of the man.</p><p>I think that postman just tried to hit on me!  I soon sent him packing though.  Honestly, you can’t even answer your own door these days without being confronted by pushy Alphas!  Well, I won’t have it!  If he comes to the door when I’m not here, don’t answer it!  </p><p>Ann rolled her eyes.  Poor Anne had really struggled with her territorial feelings towards other Alphas these past few weeks, woe betide anyone who dared come between her and her mate.  The only Alpha she would tolerate was Marian, who had been careful to keep herself fairly scarce of late, mostly shacked up in domestic blissdom with Cate at her little flat in nearby Hebden Bridge.</p><p>Anne looked down at the parcel in her hands.  A fairly large box actually, quite light.  She’d been ordering a few things for the baby, she couldn’t help herself.  But this was a mystery.  Ann hadn’t ordered anything that she could recall either.  Shaking the box tentatively, Anne could tell that whatever was in there seemed fairly soft, judging by the thudding sounds.  </p><p>Miss Lister, Shibden Hall.  Priority delivery.  Hmm.</p><p>Ripping the tape off the box, Anne delved in.  As she pulled bubblewrap aside, she quickly came face to face with a large purple dildo and a leather harness.</p><p>What the?...  Did you order this Ann?  What the hell do we want this for?</p><p>Ann looked on stunned.  Then her eyes filled with tears, as she broke in to peals of laughter!  The sight of her Wife standing in the hall, looking bemused, and holding a big purple dildo and its strap made her roar with laughter until her sides positively ached.</p><p>That must be Marian’s.  Your sister must have ordered it. If you’re sure you didn’t…</p><p>More raucous laugher followed.  Anne stood with a dazed look on her face, glancing between the offending object and her Wife, still laughing herself giddy.</p><p>What on earth would Marian want with this thing?  Surely she, of all people, would have no use for something like this? I won’t have this sort of filth in the house!  It’s going straight in the bucket!</p><p>Honestly Anne, for an educated woman, you are quite naïve.  Use your imagination.  Your sister evidently has a healthy sex life. If that involves taking as well as giving, then who are we to judge, hmm?</p><p>What?!!  Anne roared at that, and quickly dropped the sex aid and its harness back in to the box.  Quickly replacing the packing, Anne closed the box back up and took it through to leave it by Marian’s bedroom door.  The mental image of her sister in ANY remotely sexual connotation wasn’t something she would ever want to entertain so much as a thought on.</p><p>Quietly, Ann sat still chuckling away to herself.  She suspected the resulting sibling conversation would be pure comedy gold later that evening when Marian returned.</p><p>As Anne came back through, and plonked down beside her on their big chair, Ann noticed her flushed face.</p><p>You surely can’t be embarrassed at the sight of that Anne?</p><p>Well, what am I to think?  We’ve never had that sort of thing in this house before.  Why would Marian even need something like that?  She has all the requisite equipment at her disposal already.</p><p>Oh Anne!  Do I need to draw you a diagram?  Your sister dated Alphas before, yes?  They made love.  Sometimes that must have involved, well, to put it bluntly, anal.</p><p>Anne sprung up from the chair!</p><p>I’ll just go put the kettle on, darling.  Would you like a cup of tea?  I’ll do you a nice pot of tea.  I picked up some of those Garibaldi biscuits you like.  Be right back, darling.</p><p>And with that, she strode off briskly down the hallway towards the kitchen, with the sound of Ann’s continued laughter ringing in her ears as she went.</p><p>Later that evening, and as predicted, the script wrote itself.  Marian had returned with Cate in tow.  To her credit, news of the parcel and its accidental opening didn’t phase her, she just took it all in her stride, as though mail ordering a dildo was just an everyday occurrence. Anne, red faced and itching to extract herself quickly from the conversation, avoided her eye contact throughout the awkward conversation that followed.</p><p>Later that evening, as they lay in bed together, Ann quietly explained that some people relished the sensation such a toy might bring, regardless of gender.  Anne still couldn’t really bring herself to understand it all.  Ann gently stroked her big, brave, naïve Alpha’s face and soothed her off to sleep with calming pheromones.</p><p>In the wee hours of the next morning, Anne awoke with a jolt.  She quickly sat up in bed, wide awake in an instant, ears pricked up.  From down the hall, she heard it again.  </p><p>Marian!  It’s Marian!  I can hear her.  She screamed!  I need to see that she’s ok.</p><p>Ann grabbed her Wife by the arm to stop her before she left the bed.</p><p>Anne.  Leave it be!  This is one occasion where you do NOT want to be barging in on your sister.  She’s fine.  They’re making love!</p><p>Oh.  Oh shit!</p><p>The walls at Shibden were fairly thick; the house had stood for over 700 years, clearly built to last by capable hands all those years ago.  But sound did still carry.  Marian had repeatedly reminded Anne of this at numerous occasions after she’d started seeing Ann.  And now the boot was on the other foot.  Ann dissolved in to another fit of giggles, as Anne groaned and stuck her head under the pillow, desperately trying to block out the increasing sounds of her sister down the hall, who evidently was being shown a rather good time by Cate and their latest mail ordered purchase!</p><p>Breakfast the next morning proved to be a slightly awkward affair, Anne avoided eye contact as much as possible, then took herself swiftly off to potter in the garden somewhere.  Ann sat with Cate and Marian, and had a bloody good laugh about the whole episode!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hands, Knees & Oops! A Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't mess with the Lister sisters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week whizzed by.  Friday morning brought tears, as Ann came to the stark realisation that this would be her last shift for a while.  Anne drove her in to town, and they both cooed over the balloons and banners that Charlotte and Cate had decorated the little café with.  Pink and blue cupcakes were the theme for the day, boxes of them stood stacked up on the shelves behind the till, each one waiting to be issued free with every hot drink purchased that day.</p>
<p>A steady stream of customers soon managed to distract Ann out of the arms of her beloved Alpha and in to the swing of the café.  Regulars came in and out of the shop all morning, offering their best wishes, a few with cards and gifts.  By 2pm, the place was fairly packed with cheery well-wishers and happy customers.  Anne had arrived with Mary Belcombe on her arm, which proved to be such a lovely surprise for Ann that she’d cried happy tears as the elderly lady had embraced her warmly.  It wasn’t long before Ann started to run out of steam, and had to sit down.  But that just gave Charlotte and Cate a chance to dote on her, and soon she was sat with her feet up, nursing a hot chocolate topped with marshmallows.</p>
<p>Make the most of this time Ann, it won’t be long before you won’t have a moment to yourself!  Charlotte had been Ann’s saviour in all of this, she’d been able to guide Ann based on her own recent experience.  Ann had watched Charlotte with Daisy, such a sweet little girl.  Ann couldn’t wait until she had her own precious baby to dote upon. </p>
<p>Anne loaded the gifts and balloons in to the car, as Ann snuggled up to Mrs Belcombe on the back seat.  When they made it back to Shibden, Anne showed Mrs Belcombe to one of the guest rooms.  Later that evening, as they all sat in the lounge, Ann cried happy tears as Mrs Belcombe (call me Mary, dear) produced a beautiful shawl that she’d crocheted for the baby.  Ann accepted the gift, she could tell from the glisten in the elderly lady’s eyes that there was love in every stitch.  She kissed Mary on the cheek, and made a mental promise to involve her in the child’s life.  She was family now.</p>
<p>Mary stayed with the Listers for a couple of nights.  Marian and Cate offered to drop her back home, so after much hugging and kissing, she set off to be reunited with her little cat; the neighbours had been detailed to feed him, but they were apt to spoil him with treats, apparently, and she needed to get back before he was utterly ruined!</p>
<p>Anne popped in to town to collect some fresh items for dinner.  She’d only been gone an hour.  But when she came home, Ann was nowhere to be found.  Calling her name and getting no response, Anne quickly strode the length of the hallway down to the lounge. No sign of Ann.  As she bounded up the stairs two at a time, her senses told her that Ann was in their bedroom.  Opening the door, she saw her love lying on the bed, surrounded by every pillow, cushion, blanket and robe they owned.  Ann was fast asleep in the midst of it all.  Ann had subconsciously built herself a nest.  Anne’s Alpha purred within, instinctively realising that the birth of their first child wasn’t too far off now.  She slid on to the bed next to her love, and gently spooned her, kissing her gently along her neck and nuzzling over her mating mark.</p>
<p>Ann’s bag had been packed, unpacked, repacked, repeat… Frankly, she’d lost count!  Anne had been over the drill countless times in her mind, and sometimes out loud, so that she’d be fully prepared for when the time came.  Marian clucked around them both constantly, and Cate had moved in temporarily to provide support and another watchful pair of eyes.</p>
<p>A few nights later, Anne was roused from a deep sleep by a heavy thumping sound below the bedroom window.  She immediately noticed that the outside security light was on.  Probably foxes again, setting off the PIR sensors!  However, when the thumping continued, followed by the unmistakable crack of breaking glass, Anne shot out of bed and bounded down the stairs.  Shouting for Marian as she went, she quickly slid into the wellingtons that stood just inside the door, slipped on her long overcoat and picked up one of the nearby baseball bats they kept secreted in the umbrella stand for just such occasions.</p>
<p>Intruders to the hall and its grounds were not that uncommon; they lived on the outskirts of town, properties there were seen as a fairly soft touch to the common criminals, often with their lack of security and infrequent occupation.  But not Shibden!  With Marian hot on her heels, Anne rounded the side of the building, and quickly came face to face with two lanky teenagers.  They’d broken in to Cate’s car as it sat on the drive, and had already helped themselves to her Ray Bans and her ipod shuffle.  Anne deftly swung the bat and caught one of them squarely across the jaw.  He fell to his knees, not knowing what had hit him.  Marian waded in to the melee and flew at the other youth, knocking them both to the ground.  These young scrotes had targeted the wrong house!  After a thorough hiding at the hands of the Lister sisters, the two lads took off in to the night.  But not before Anne had grabbed one of them by the throat, squeezing his neck in her powerful hands, and forcibly turned out his pockets to retrieve Cate’s possessions.</p>
<p>If you ever show your faces round here again, I will swing for you both!  Don’t come back!  </p>
<p>Anne and Marian collectively released their strong Alpha pheromones in to the night air, clearly sending out a message to anyone still in the immediate vicinity that this was their territory, and they would defend it to the death, if it came to that!</p>
<p>Proud of their efforts, and without a scratch on either of them, they returned to the hall.  They’d moved Cate’s car in to the barn, and locked it in, the window would have to be replaced in the morning.  Cate loudly called for them both as they entered the hallway and started to shuck their jackets and boots.</p>
<p>Ann’s gone in to labour!  You’d better get dressed.  You’ll need to take her to the hospital!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New beginning, time has come for it now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entire episode was named after I wrote this chapter, all I could hear was that Bucks Fizz song in my head.  It's remained an earworm ever since.  And now hopefully its your earworm today too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne sat with her Wife, Ann’s clammy hand in hers, and perspiration on her brow.  By now, Ann’s contractions were coming 10 minutes apart. They’d arrived at the hospital twenty minutes ago.  Marian had insisted on driving, not trusting her sister to be thinking all that clearly, or to be able to keep her eyes on the road.  Ann had been adamant that she would walk in to the maternity unit under her own steam, but had quickly tired and made use of the wheelchair Marian had thoughtfully commandeered by the doorway as they’d entered as a precaution anyway. </p>
<p>Anne was bearing up surprisingly well, she was absolutely enthralled at the sight of her beautiful Wife, about to give birth to their first child.  She didn’t want to miss a moment of the proceedings, and had studied numerous books and online tutorials since her unfortunate episode with Daisy’s arrival, to try to prepare herself a little better.  Marian watched with pride and in awe at the sight of her sister being so loving and doting towards her mate.  As she squeezed Cate’s hand in hers tightly, she said a mental prayer to the Gods of whatever-the-hell-is-out-there to make her own new relationship work.  If she could only have half the happiness and contentment her sister evidently had, Marian would be a happy girl.  Finally!</p>
<p>An hour passed.  The medical staff seemed fairly happy with the way things were progressing, coming round often to take Ann’s vitals, and press random buttons on the monitoring equipment.  Slowly but surely, the general banter started to slow down between the group, as Ann became more and more focussed on the situation developing within her.  Feeling the onset of a particularly strong contraction, she let out a low, long moan that had Anne on her feet in an instant and pressing her palm to her clammy forehead, in an effort to try to soothe her.  </p>
<p>One of the attentive nurses appeared, and gave Ann a quick check over.</p>
<p>Right.  I think it’s time that everyone except the Sire steps away from the bed please.  Mum needs some privacy now, as baby is well on the way.</p>
<p>Marian wrapped her arms tightly around Anne, and told her not to worry.  They would wait outside in the main reception area, and Anne was to come and tell them any news as soon as she possibly could.  Anne promised she would, and kissed her sister on the forehead, before watching them both disappear out the door and down the maternity unit hallway.</p>
<p>By this point, a number of medical staff had gathered around Ann’s bed.  One discreet examination later, the head midwife advised her colleagues and Ann that she was almost fully dilated, and the time to try to push would be on her imminently.  Ann was starting to shake with the pain and shock of the situation and so quickly accepted the offer of gas &amp; air to help lessen the sensation.  She’d previously (and had now decided, stupidly) turned down the offer of an epidural, thinking that she could cope with it all.  However, as it turned out, the pain was way above the threshold of anything she’d ever experienced before, so she was thankful for the Entonox and sucked in a good few deep breaths,</p>
<p>Anne could do no more than hold her hand, and whisper words of love and encouragement.  As the situation rapidly grew more urgent, Ann sucked deep breaths from the gas mouthpiece between frantic pants.  The nurses offered their gentle but firm encouragement, and the Omega midwife released calming pheromones around them all.  This seemed to soothe Anne slightly too, she’d been a bag of nerves at the sight of her mate in distress.</p>
<p>Oh God!  Oh Fuck!  I just want this over.  Get it out!  You are never fucking coming near me again, Anne Lister!  Fuck!</p>
<p>And with a final breathless push, the Ann(e)s firstborn came in to the world.</p>
<p>As Ann collapsed back on to the bed, the midwife gave the baby a quick check-over, then moved to place the child on Ann’s bare breast.</p>
<p>Congratulations to you both, you have a very healthy Son.</p>
<p>Ann looked down at the new arrival resting on her chest, her eyes filled with tears, and her senses addled with the Entonox.  As Anne clung to her hand, she also sobbed gently, as her hand came to rest on their little boy’s back.  </p>
<p>Right Ladies, let’s get baby Lister cleaned up, checked over and weighed.  </p>
<p>5 minutes later, Anne burst through the double doors leading to the maternity unit lounge.  Marian sprung to her feet.</p>
<p>It’s a boy!  Ann’s had a little boy!  He’s absolutely gorgeous.  7lbs 2oz.  I have a Son!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Listers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft and fluffy chapter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates today, enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With tears in their eyes, Marian and Cate hugged Anne tightly, before they promptly sent her back to be with Ann and the new arrival.  The nurses had worked diligently to tidy Ann up and take care of the resulting necessities following the birth once Anne had exited the room.  So by the time Anne came back, Ann was propped up in bed with a washed baby Lister resting gently against her bare breast and chest.</p><p>Ladies, we’ll leave you now for the next hour, so that you can bond with your new arrival.  No one will disturb you.  Mum, you might want to try to get some sleep, the recovery time will help you.</p><p>As Ann’s eyelids started to droop, the nurse gently lifted the newborn from her chest.  The nurse suggested to Anne that she should sit in the nearby chair, and open her shirt so that the baby could continue to enjoy skin to skin contact.  Without hesitation or a moment’s thought about her scar, Anne complied.  The nurse passed the baby to Anne, who cradled him in her arms and gently held him close to her own bosom.  She instinctively released soothing pheromones, which mingled with the sweet vanilla scent of her Omega and their new baby.</p><p>Anne sat with her Son nestled in to her chest for the best part of the next hour.  She couldn’t take her eyes off him, and studied every detail of his perfect little form minutely.  From his damp mop of chestnut hair, to his little button nose.  She counted his fingers and toes, and marvelled at his perfectly-formed tiny fingernails.  As he lay against Anne’s chest and gurgled gently, he opened his eyes.  Two dark brown eyes stared back into hers, and in that moment she knew she was thoroughly in love with this precious little boy.</p><p>Ann slept deeply, wiped out from the monumental effort it had taken to bring their first child in to the world.  Towards the end of the hour, the nurse came back.  She knocked on the door quietly, and announced herself before entering.  As Ann started to wake, the nurse took the baby from Anne’s arms, so that she could tidy herself back up and prepare for Marian and Cate to come in.</p><p>Your sister and her Wife would like to come in and meet your new arrival, if that’s okay?  Then we can get you settled again, and it will be time for baby’s first feed.</p><p>Anne shot a glance across at Ann.  Wife?  Surely it would only be a matter of time before Marian and Cate were indeed an item…  After all, they were getting along so well, and seemed ideally matched.  Still, it felt strange to hear the nurse refer to Anne’s little sister in such a manner.  Within minutes, the couple appeared, Marian seemed overwhelmed at the sight of the little boy as he lay in Ann’s arms, Anne stood grinning from ear to ear.  </p><p>Oh my Gods, he is beautiful!  Ann, he’s adorable!  </p><p>Marian stood at the foot of the bed, admiring the little lad from afar.  She knew better than to approach uninvited, Alphas could be very territorial around their own offspring, sisters or not.  Sensing Marian’s hesitation, Ann looked across to Anne, and then beckoned her to step forward and take the little boy from her.  Anne dutifully did so, then walked across to Marian.</p><p>Say hello to your new nephew, Marian.  Here, hold your arms out.  At that, Anne softly placed the baby in to Marian’s arms.  As she gently cradled him, he opened his eyes again and stared at his Aunt with a bemused look on his little wrinkled face.  Marian couldn’t stop the tears of joy that followed, as she fussed and loved the little lad.  A few moments later, as he started to grizzle in Marian’s arms, Anne gently lifted him and took him back to Ann’s embrace.  One quick garment adjustment later, and he easily latched on to Ann’s waiting nipple, discreetly covered over by her gown and a muslin cloth.</p><p>He’s feeding, Anne!  Anne proudly looked on, as her little family continued to bond.  Shortly after, Marian and Cate made their way back to Shibden.  They’d been detailed to update the various relatives, workmates and friends.  They also wanted to prepare as much as they could for the Ann(s) return, some 8 hours later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short, but so sweet that I can feel the cavities starting in my teeth already...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Anne’s black Mercedes swept up the drive at Shibden, Marian was beside herself with excitement.  She could see Ann was sat in the back with the baby in his little bucket car seat.  Anne pulled up, and quickly swung her long, slender legs out of the driver’s door.  She made short work of opening the rear door and unclipping the baby seat.  Gently, she lifted the seat and her little boy out of the car, and passed him to Marian.  Then she went around to the other side of the car to help her Wife out.  As Ann stood on wobbly legs, Anne held her around the waist, and delicately walked her to the door of Shibden.  </p>
<p>Once through the door, Anne swept her mate into her strong arms, and proceeded to carry her upstairs to their bedroom.  Marian followed behind them, carrying her precious cargo as though her life depended on it.  Anne set Ann down on the bed, and took her shoes off.  Ann was glad to be home, back in familiar surroundings, safe with her Alpha.  Anne gently took the car seat from Marian, and set it on the bed.  She undid the restraints, and lifted the baby in to her arms. </p>
<p>Marian, say hello to Jeremy.  We’ve decided to name him after Father.  </p>
<p>At this, Marian promptly burst in to tears.  Ann sat up on the bed and held out her arms, Marian stepped across to be wrapped in them.  Cate appeared in the doorway behind the group, having heard this exchange, and Anne stepped to one side to let her come in and comfort Marian further.  Suffice to say the little boy enjoyed a very warm welcome from his new Aunt and her partner.  As Anne lay next to her love that evening, watching Jeremy softly suckle, she could scarcely believe her good fortune and the wealth of love her little family had brought her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nanna Belcombe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quality family bonding time follows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following few days saw a plethora of cards and gifts arrive for the new baby.  Marian overheard Anne in the lounge one afternoon, standing with Jeremy cradled in her arms, and telling him all about the Listers of Shibden Hall.  The little lad lay there, eyes wide open, fully ensconced in the deep, soft lilt of his Mama’s voice.  There was no doubt in Marian’s mind that her sister would do whatever it took to keep this precious little bundle safe, warm and loved forever.  </p>
<p>The little family bubble largely kept themselves to themselves for the first week.  Marian oversaw the replacement of Cate’s car window, and returned to work at Shibden Studios.  Her offices were only at the bottom of the estate, so not too far from the hall, lest her sister might need her back at short notice for anything.  But she needn’t have worried.  Jeremy was thriving, and Ann had taken to motherhood very well.  She’d quickly settled into a feeding routine with Jeremy, and Anne was proving to be a very attentive Alpha and Mama.</p>
<p>By the middle of the second week, Marian drove to York to collect Mary Belcombe for a visit.  Mary was immediately enraptured with the little boy, and noticed straight away that Ann had carefully wrapped him in the blanket gift that she had crocheted for him.  As he slept soundly, Anne gently picked him up out of his little Moses basket, and placed him in Mary’s arms.</p>
<p>Here we are.  This is your Nanna Belcombe.  Nanna, this is Jeremy.</p>
<p>Marian took the opportunity to snap some family photographs, the glassy eyes of Nanna Belcombe catching the camera flash and the emotion of the moment.  Anne had never known love and contentment as profoundly as she did that evening, sat around the fire with the people she cared for the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Too Soon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end of this little ficlet, and the last 2 chapters are fairly short.  So, as a Sunday bonus, here they are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Marian sought Anne out.  She found her in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich for Ann.  As she fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt and moved her weight anxiously from foot to foot, Anne could smell the nervous overtones lingering in the air.</p>
<p>What’s wrong Marian?  Is everything ok?  Is Cate ok?</p>
<p>Yes.  Actually.  That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.</p>
<p>Oh?</p>
<p>Anne, when did you know that Ann was the one for you?  I mean, when did you really know?</p>
<p>Oh.  Right.  Well.  I guess I knew when she fainted in my arms.  Right before the split lip incident.  And then, when I went back to the café a few weeks later and sat talking to her, I just knew for sure.  I could see it in her eyes.  I could see my future.  Does that help?</p>
<p>Yes.  I think so.  I think it does.  I’m in love with Cate.</p>
<p>Yes, well, I can see that!  It’s rather obvious Marian.  I don’t think I’ve ever known you to be with a partner for quite so long, this must be some sort of record, hmm?</p>
<p>Yes.  Two months and three days, to be precise!</p>
<p>Blimey!  And you’re counting.  You must have it bad, Marian?</p>
<p>The thing is…  Do you think it’s too soon for me to know that Cate is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?  I want to ask her to marry me, Anne.  You don’t think it’s too soon, do you?</p>
<p>Anne put down the jar of peanut butter she was holding.  She stepped around to Marian’s side of the kitchen island, and drew her into an embrace.  Kissing her gently on the forehead, she hugged a now sobbing Marian to her chest.</p>
<p>I don’t think it’s too soon.  You evidently love her, and she loves you.  I think you’d be daft to let Cate slip through your grasp.  Marry her, Marian.  I doubt she’d turn you down if you asked her.  Besides which, I can’t imagine she could bear to be apart from little Jeremy now, she seems to have settled in to the whole Auntie role rather well.</p>
<p>Marian’s sobs gently subsided, and slowly she recomposed herself.  She knew her sister was a special kind of Alpha, there weren’t many Alphas who would share their home with another, let alone permit them to be around their own newborn child.  But Ann had largely brought Marian up herself, after their parents both died so quickly within a short space of time of each other.  Marian knew she was very lucky in that respect.  So to have the approval of her elder sister meant everything to her.</p>
<p>So, when do you think you’ll ask her?</p>
<p>We have a trip to York coming up, a long weekend at the end of the month.  I was thinking that would give me time to buy the ring and muster up the courage to go through with it.</p>
<p>Righto. I shan’t say a word then.  </p>
<p>Oh, you can tell Ann, of course.  I don’t expect you to ever keep anything from Ann.  Just don’t go telling Jeremy, in case he decides to whisper it in her ear the next time they’re cuddling.</p>
<p>The sisters both laughed heartily, and Anne quickly went back to preparing the peanut butter sandwich that Ann had asked for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that afternoon, Anne sat rocking Jeremy gently in her arms, as she relayed the conversation with Marian to a very bright-eyed Ann.  Her Wife listened intently, practically giddy on the excitement at hearing the happy news.  </p>
<p>You know, Shibden has been such a lonely place for my sister and I for SO many years now.  I never ever thought we could both find such happiness.  And now, I have you, my darling, and our beautiful Son.  Mary has come back in to our lives, and now Marian has found her love and wants to settle down.  I can just picture our kids all running around together on the lawn out front, filling the place with hope and cheer.  </p>
<p>Ann reached across to her love, and squeezed her knee gently.</p>
<p>You deserve it all so much Anne.  I’ve never met anyone quite like you.  </p>
<p>I love you, Anne Lister!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for coming on this journey with me, I hope you've enjoyed the story.  I do have another episode written now (it's fairly angsty though, and proved to be a tad tricky to work through).  But I think it progresses the story on a bit further.  Do let me know if there's any interest in reading more of this (sometimes the silence is deafening, and it's hard to judge if this concept is being generally well received or not, save for the handful of loyal and much appreciated posters who've commented thus far).  Thanks again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>